


angel baby, my angel baby

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight teasing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek is horny, Stiles is weak





	angel baby, my angel baby

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

  
"Stop" Stiles giggles, trying to pry Dee's hand away from her thigh so she could finish the drawing she was working on. "I'm trying to work. This is due tomorrow" she huffed.

"Mmm, just take a little break" Dee purred, sliding a tan hand against one pale thigh, her fingers dipping dangerously low, then Stiles caught Dees wrist, pushing her hand away.

"Keep your hands to yourself missy" Stiles scolded, pointing a thin, pale finger then tapping Dee's nose. Dee groaned, throwing herself down on Stiles' bed with a dramatic sigh. Stiles rolled her eyes, moving to sit crisscross with her sketchbook on her knee.

"You look so pretty today, princess" Dee said, her voice low and smooth. Stiles looked up from beneath her eyelashes, the sarcastic words she was getting ready to say got caught in her throat as she watched Dee drag a hand down her inner thigh.

"Dee, I really have to finish this" Stiles whined, her eyes fixed on the way Dee's fingers slowly inched under her cotton candy pink skirt.

"I'm not doing anything, angel" Dee whispered, leaning her head back against the mattress, her mouth falling open as her hand completely disappeared beneath her skirt.

"Okay! Fine! Come here" Stiles whined, her body raking with heat as she shoved her sketchbook off of her lap and stood on her knees. Dee bit her lip to make herself not smile. She slid down off of Stiles' bed and crawled over to the girl, humming softly as she kneeled in front of Stiles, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close. Stiles moaned into Dee's mouth, Dee's tongue immediately sweeping over Stiles' bottom lip, demanding entrance. All stiles could do was open her mouth and grip the white fabric of Dee's shirt at the small of her back. Dee cupped Stiles' cheek and tilted her head back, sliding their tongues together and sealing searing kisses against her lips. Stiles moaned, her body weak as she leaned against Dee's, her hands trembling as they grasped Dee's shirt.

"I love when you wear black, it looks so fucking good on you" Dee swore, her hands slowly sliding down Stiles' back, her fingers dragging against her hips until they landed behind her. Dee squeezed Stiles' ass, forcing a gasp out of the younger girl. Stiles whimpered, her entire was body hot and pulsing; she pushed her hips forward, pressing them against Dee's with a needy whine.

"Please..." Stiles whined, her lips already swollen and kiss bitten. Dee pulled away, lips parted and curled into a little smirk. She looked down into Stiles eyes; the honey color taken over by blown out black pupils; Dee hummed, dragging a finger down Stiles' collarbone.

"You want me to make you feel good, sweetheart?" Dee teased, her hand sliding up Stiles' thigh, trailing beneath her skirt until the tips of her fingers were brushing against the silky material of Stiles' panties. Stiles gasped, her hips instinctively following the feeling, trying to add to the pressure.

"Yes please" she whispered, a soft whimper falling from her lips as her head fell to rest on Dee's shoulder.

"I love the little noises you make, I've barely even touched you and you're already falling apart on me" Dee smiled, cupping her hand and rubbing it against Stiles' cunt, feeling the girls breath stutter against her neck. Stiles whined, her hands coming around to the front of Dee's shirt, her fingers trembling as she tried to tug Dee's white shirt out of the waist of her skirt.

"Take it off" Stiles whined, pushing the material up impatiently. Dee chuckled, but complied, having to take her hand away from Stiles in order to pull her shirt over her head. Stiles' lips instantly found Dee's skin, pressing sweet kisses along her chest, biting playfully at the lacy, white material of her bra.

"Spread your legs a little, angel" Dee whispered, her hand slipping back under Stiles' skirt. With her mouth sucking a bruise into Dee's breast, Stiles spread her knees further apart, the carpet sliding gently against her thigh high socks. "Good girl" Dee praised somewhere against her temple. Stiles preened, flicking her tongue against her love bite before pulling away and making another one just below it. Dee slipped her hand down the front of Stiles' panties, dipping down a little further until she found what she was looking for. Stiles gasped, her lips falling open against Dee's skin as the older girl rubbed the pad of her fingers against Stiles' clit, flicking the little bundle then rubbing it in little circles. Stiles whined, her forehead pressed against Dee's shoulder as her hips tried desperately to grind down against Dee's hand.

"Dee" Stiles moaned, her thighs shaking already.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I've got you" Dee whispered, wrapping her free arm around Stiles' waist. Dee dipped her fingers down a little more, dragging against Stiles' entrance, gathering the arousal there and spreading it against her folds, her fingers sliding through the wetness with ease. Stiles gasped, tingles spreading in her stomach as Dee's fingers teased at her entrance, dipping inside just barely then pulling away. Dee rubbed two fingers against Stiles' clit, rubbing against it with a little bit of pressure, reveling in the tiny whines and desperate little moans that she gave. Stiles could feel herself throbbing, her thighs shaking and her eyelashes fluttering.

"See baby? just a tiny little break was all you needed" Dee whispered, her lips brushing against Stiles' cheek, dragging up to whisper in her ear.

"Yes. Yes" stiles mumbled, her knees parting an inch more. Dee slid her hand further inside of Stiles' panties and slipped one finger inside of her, instantly surrounded by wet heat. Stiles gasped, her cheek resting against Dee's shoulder and her lips fanning soft moans into Dee's neck. Dee slid her finger in and out, then added another, her hand cupping Stiles' pussy as two fingers buried deep inside of her.

"Dee! Don't stop!" Stiles cried, her eyes squeezed shut and her legs trembling with the effort to keep herself up. Dee slid her arm from around Stiles' waist and slipped her free hand up the girls shirt, snaking under the fabric until she reached the lacy bra. Dee's fingers worked in and out of the girl while her other hand pushed under her bra, and she could teasingly pinch the girls nipple. Stiles gasped, a broken moan falling from her lips as she pushed her chest into Dee's hand.

"You're always so eager for everything I give you baby doll, I love it. You're not even naked and you're already on the verge of cumming, aren't you?" Dee whispered, squeezing and massaging Stiles' breast, pinching and rolling her nipple until she was sobbing into her neck. Dee's fingers curled inside of Stiles, purposely avoiding that special little spot.

"Yes, I'm so close, Dee please!" Stiles cried, her hips canting into Dee's hand, her clit rubbing against Dee's palm with each thrust of the girls fingers.

"You're going to ruin your pretty panties, baby" Dee teased, her fingers finally rubbing over that little spot inside of Stiles, forcing a loud moan out of the girl, her legs almost giving in.

"Ugh! I don't care– I don't care– don't stop!" Stiles gasped, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps and huffs, her chest stuttering with the effort to keep breathing. Dee pushed her hand up so her palm was firmly pressed against Stiles' clit, her fingers curling and rocking inside of her, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Come on baby, cum for me. That didn't even take much, did it? Just two fingers in that pretty pussy, and I'm barely even touching your clit" Dee pressed her hand up harder, making Stiles gasp, a little whimper following. Stiles shivered, clenching around Dee's fingers as she grinded against the girls hand. Stiles whimpered, her thighs shaking and her stomach coiling and her muscles jerking as she came. Dee's name came rambling out of Stiles' mouth like a chant; the only thing she could muster as her body pulsed and quivered. Her hands had fisted against Dee's skirt, her mouth open around little whimpers of Dee's name.

"Good girl" Dee whispered, slowly sliding her fingers out of Stiles, running over her folds and teasingly rubbing against her sensitive clit to make her shiver. "What do you say, angel?"

"Thank you" Stiles whispered, her body shaking against Dee.

"You're welcome, baby" Dee chuckled. She slowly pulled her hand out of Stiles' panties, trailing kisses down the girls cheek and along her neck as she wiped her hand on the shirt that she discarded earlier.

"Mm, your turn" stiles whispered, sliding her hands along Dee's thighs.

"I'm okay, baby" Dee soothed. She stood up from her knees, gently pulling Stiles to her feet. Stiles left her shirt and skirt on the carpet where they were kneeling, then curled up on the bed in just her bra, panties, and thigh highs. Dee crawled onto the bed behind her, wrapping them up in Stiles' comforter.

"I want to touch you" Stiles whined, turning over so she was facing Dee, her mouth set in a little pout even as her eyes were shut. Dee chuckled, gently brushing Stiles' chestnut hair out of her face.

"We can do more after our nap, okay pretty girl?" Dee whispered, smiling fondly as Stiles intertwined their legs and pushed closer to rest her cheek against Dee's chest.

"Okay" She mumbled, her lips parting as she drifted. Dee sighed out contently, wrapping her arm around Stiles to pull her closer, shutting her eyes and drifting off to the sound of Stiles' breathing.


End file.
